


1 Cup Onion, Chopped

by chocobee



Series: Alphabet Soup [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet Collection, Fishing, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobee/pseuds/chocobee
Summary: A list of alphabetized one-word prompts.Most recent:“Your eyes are really pretty,” Noct murmurs.





	1. Anticlimactic

**Author's Note:**

> I know I really have no room to be starting another series, but these are just small alphabet drabbles from random word generators that I can work on as warm ups or to get through writer's block. I thought I was being clever so the title of each work in the series will be an ingredient in an alphabet soup recipe I found. Tags will be added as they apply and applied tags/ships/characters/etc. will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. Blanket T rating because I can't write anything without swearing, so. Formatting might change in the future. For now, hope you enjoy these!
> 
> **Characters:** Noctis; Prompto  
>  **Pairings:** Gen or Promptis  
>  **Tags:** Fishing; Humor; Slice of Life  
>  **Ratings/Warnings:** G; None

Prompto sighs. He’s laying back, head resting on Noct’s thigh, and legs dangling off the side of the weathered dock to dip into the cool lake water below. The sun peeks through the canopy of leaves above them, flickering as the branches sway in a warm, gentle breeze. Birds and insects alike chirp in the forest around them.

It’d be peaceful, if Prompto’s stomach didn’t rumble every ten minutes to remind him just how hungry he is.

Noct’s been at it all afternoon, and Prompto’s mouth has been watering at the thought of tasty fish cooked and seasoned to perfection by their resident chef the entire time. Unfortunately, they haven’t had much luck.

Noct gasps suddenly. “Prom, get up, I got a bite,” he says a bit urgently, wiggling his thigh so Prompto will get the hint.

“Finally!” Prompto cries, launching himself off of Noct's lap and giving him some space to work his magic.

Noct begins reeling, and the tip of the rod bends down fiercely at the strength of whatever fish he’s managed to snag. “It's so heavy,” Noct grunts. “Must be a big one!”

“Woo-hoo!” Prompto cheers. “Dinner, here we come!”

Except when Noct reels the fish in, it's not a fish at all. It's an old, worn out car tire. A bunch of lake weed is wrapped around it, dangling off the sides. Droplets of water drip back into the lake.

“Seriously? How did that even  _ get  _ here?” Prompto whines, practically deflating as his stomach gives another rumble.

Noct sighs, kicks the tire back into the lake and dismisses his fishing pole to the Armiger. “Better go tell Iggy we're having Cup Noodles again,” he says, defeated.

Prompto trudges after him. “At least Gladio will be happy.”


	2. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Noctis; Prompto  
>  **Pairings:** Gen or Promptis  
>  **Tags:** Fluff; Slice of Life; Brotherhood Era  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** T (for very mild language); None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be surprised if 90% of these ficlets are banter between Noct and Prompto. It's just so easy and fun to write, I can't help myself.

“I thought you said you were _good_ at this game, Prom,” Noct teases.

“I am!” Prompto says. Thunder rumbles outside, and a streak of lightning illuminates the room for a split second. “I’m just, uh- distracted. By the storm.”

Noct raises an eyebrow, entirely unconvinced. “Sure. The storm.”

“It’s too loud!” Prompto protests, but even he looks like he’s about to laugh at the ridiculousness of his own excuse.

“Uh-huh. Y’know, it’s okay to admit defeat-”

“Shut up!” Prompto presses the buttons on his controller with a bit more force than necessary, starting up another match. “I’m really gonna kick your ass this time, so you better be ready.”

Just as Prompto’s about to win their rematch, a particular loud boom of thunder shakes the entire apartment and they both startle as they’re plunged into darkness.

“Seriously?” Prompto groans after the surprise has faded. “I was about to win!”

Noct snorts. “If you say so. You're lucky the power went out, it saved you from losing again.”

“No way, I totally had you that time,” Prompto insists.

“You wish, man.”

The flashlight on Prompto’s phone switches on, nearly blinding Noct. Prompto holds the light under his chin, wiggling the fingers on his free hand. “Oooh,” he moans dramatically. “Spooky…”

Noctis rolls his eyes and chucks a pillow at Prompto's head, but he can't help the small grin pulling at his lips. “You're such a dork, stop,” he says. “The only thing scary about you is how bad you are at that game.”

“Hey!” Prompto cries, and throws the pillow back at Noct. It's easily caught, and Noct laughs. “Don’t be rude! When the power comes back on, you’re done for!”

“Sure you will,” Noct says mockingly, and laughs again when Prompto lunges across the couch to tackle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://k-ovic.tumblr.com/) and [twitter.](https://twitter.com/choco_bee_) Follow for updates, and DMs are always open, so feel free to chat :)


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Prompto; Gladio  
>  **Pairings:** Promptio  
>  **Tags:** Fluff  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** T (for mild language); None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno what's going on with the formatting of this fic? The end notes in particular lmao. First chapter doesn't have any, and it's there twice in the second chapter. If I can't figure out how to fix it and it keeps happening, I might just reupload the whole fic. Anyways, enjoy this short and sweet chapter.

“Uh, this isn’t what it looks like,” Prompto says, words horribly muffled by the spoon in his mouth.

“Yeah?” Gladio crosses his arms, smirking down at him. “‘Cause it looks like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar. Or, well,” he says, eyeing the open jar of honey in Prompto’s left hand, and the sticky spoon in his right, “the honey jar, I guess.”

“I used a spoon, not my hand,” Prompto grumbles. “Don’t tell Iggy, dude, I’ll never here the end of it.” He gives Gladio his best puppy-eyes.

Gladio hums like he’s considering it, watching as Prompto practically squirms. “I guess I could be persuaded,” Gladio says eventually, “if you let me have a taste.”

Prompto rolls his eyes and holds both the jar and spoon out to him. But Gladio’s eyes are on Prompto’s lips, not the honey, and before Prompto knows what’s happening, he’s been swept up in Gladio’s arms. He lets out a soft noise of surprise as Gladio kisses him, but quickly melts into it, jar carefully gripped and out of the way as to not spill any honey.

Gladio pulls back, licks his lips and fixes Prompto with a shit-eating grin. “Maybe just one more taste?”

Prompto indulges him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://k-ovic.tumblr.com/) and [twitter.](https://twitter.com/choco_bee_) Follow for updates, and DMs are always open, so feel free to chat :)


	4. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Prompto; Ignis; Noctis; Gladio  
>  **Pairings:** OT4/Polyship Roadtrip  
>  **Tags:** Fluff; Cuddling & Snuggling; Sleepy Cuddles  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** G; None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Something quick and small for you guys <3 I've had a serious lack of motivation lately, so I'm happy I was able to get something done! Still working on a ton of projects right now so hopefully you guys will be able to see some soon! I'm gonna start up a Bad Things Happen Bingo as well as a Fluff Bingo card, so once I get those squared away I'm gonna take some requests for them! If you're interested, make sure you follow me on twitter or tumblr so you can request something; they're both linked in the end notes as well as on my profile :) For now, hope you enjoy this tiny bit of fluff!

When Prompto cracks bleary eyes open, the tent is just starting to illuminate with the soft light of dawn.

Noct’s curled up next to him, face pressed into his chest, and Gladio is just beyond. He’s got one strong arm curled over both of them, fingers limp against the small of Prompto’s back. They’re both breathing quietly, faces lax with sleep, and for once, the tent is nearly silent with the rare absence of Gladio’s snores.

Prompto hears shuffling behind him, and it’s then that he registers the missing warmth from his back. He cranes his neck to look over his shoulder. Ignis is sitting up, arms up as he stretches, but there’s not enough room for him to extend them fully. Despite the low light and lack of contacts, Prompto’s still able to see his muscles flex.

He carefully extracts himself from Noct and Gladio and rolls over toward Ignis, wrapping an arm around his waist and peering up at him with sleepy baby blues.

Ignis smiles gently down at him, reaching to run slender fingers through blond locks. Prompto sighs and lets his eyes slip shut again. “Good morning, love,” Ignis murmurs.

“Morning,” Prompto says, quietly so he won’t wake the others - or, just Gladio, really, because it’s still much to early for anything to drag Noct from sleep.

The two of them sit like that for a while, Prompto’s head practically in Ignis’ lap as Ignis continues to play with his hair. They remain silent, just basking in the peaceful moment as the tent slowing grows brighter as the sun makes its way over the horizon.

Prompto’s just dozing back off when the hand in his hair stills, resting against the top of his head, and Ignis whispers, “I need to get up.”

Prompto lets out a whine, nuzzling his cheek into Ignis’ hip. “Don’t go,” he says.

“Breakfast won’t make itself,” Ignis tells him.

“Don’t care, we can make something later.” Prompto tightens his grip around Ignis’ waist, though it’s still slack enough with sleep that Ignis could easily escape if he truly wanted to.

“Prompto…” Ignis says. He’s no stranger to any of his boyfriends begging and pleading with him to sleep in with them, though he rarely agrees. Prompto looks up at him again, eyes sad and sleepy, and that’s all it takes. Ignis sighs, gently pries Prompto off, who whines in protest but doesn’t put up much of an actual fight. Instead of leaving, however, Ignis lays back down next to him, pulling the blond close and tucking his head under his chin.

“You’re the best, Iggy,” Prompto mumbles against his collarbone, smile in his tone. “Love you.”

Ignis presses his lips into Prompto’s hair. He reaches out to brush a hand though Noct’s dark locks, who has moved over to Gladio in Prompto’s absence, and then sweeps his hand over Gladio’s knuckles. Neither of them stir, and Ignis returns his hand to Prompto’s hip and closes his eyes again.

“And I love you,” he tells Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://k-ovic.tumblr.com/) and [twitter.](https://twitter.com/choco_bee_) Follow for updates, and DMs are always open, so feel free to chat :)


	5. Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Noctis; Ignis  
>  **Pairings:** Ignoct  
>  **Tags:** Cuddling & Snuggling; Sleepy Cuddles; Fluff  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some soft Ignoct I wrote forever ago because I've been stuck in such a writing rut lately, and I'm still trying to work my way out of it.

The apartment is mostly quiet, save for the TV playing softly and the hum of the dishwasher drifting from the kitchen. Noct’s not really paying attention to the movie anymore, sleepy and content where he’s practically laying on top of Ignis on the couch.

He drags half-lidded eyes away from the screen, placing his hands on Ignis’ chest and resting his chin atop them. Ignis turns his head to meet his stare, smiling softly. “Getting tired?” he asks, lifting a hand from the small of Noct’s back to instead brush against his pale cheek.

Noct hums and leans into the touch, eyes slipping closed before he forces them open again. His gaze roams slowly across Ignis’ face, taking in the little details he’s studied so many times before, just like this, committing them all to memory. Ignis is watching him as well, eyes impossibly soft, and it makes Noct’s stomach do flips to be on the receiving end of such a loving look. He starts to lose himself in the sea of emerald green, as he so often finds himself doing. “Your eyes are really pretty,” Noct murmurs.

“So are yours,” Ignis says. “Like the midnight sky. Absolutely breathtaking.”

This gets Noct to blush, and Ignis laughs quietly, jostling Noct the slightest bit. He leans up and forward to press his lips to Ignis’, smothering his laughter and distracting him from the heat flourishing on his cheeks. It’s a slow, soft kiss. “You’re so cheesy,” Noct says when they part for air, cheeks still a dusty pink.

Ignis laughs again. “There’s nothing cheesy about telling you the truth,” he says.

Noct smiles and turns back to the TV, resting the side of his head against Ignis’ chest, tucked up under his chin. One of Ignis’ hands remains on his back, but the other starts gently combing through his hair, and Noct knows it won’t be long before he’s lulled to sleep like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> [personal tumblr](https://k-ovic.tumblr.com) | [writing tumblr](https://choco-bee.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/choco_bee_) | [requests](https://choco-bee.tumblr.com/requests)
> 
> DMs are always open, feel free to come and chat :)


End file.
